


Photogenic

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac plus phone camera plus Twitter-- Someday, that may come back and bite him in the ass, and Neil will <em>laugh</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photogenic

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly guesstimating this at November 2010? Maybe late October. It _was_ before GNT ended, though, I'm pretty sure.
> 
> Original notes: I saw this prompt and giggled, thinking, "Neil would say that to Isaac," and this was born. I hope I got Neil's and Isaac's voices down okay. Written for the prompt _Glam RPF: Any/any (or gen) "could you put down your F'ing phone for_ two seconds _"_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

The sight of Isaac with his phone held up to take pictures was becoming almost distressingly familiar, and Neil rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man, how many pictures of them drunk-dancing do you _need_?"

Isaac just grinned at him. "More, obviously."

Adam laughed as Neil smacked his forehead. "It's no wonder the fans call you their favourite," Neil muttered, flagging down a waitress to order another beer. "You're gonna get fucking mobbed by fangirls one of these days."

"And who says that's a hardship?" Isaac asked, leering. "One guy, a bunch of girls-- Can we say hello, fantasy land?"

"I am not saving your ass when this happens," Neil told him flatly, pointing at him with one finger, the rest wrapped around the neck of the newly-opened beer. "Fangirls are scary, scary creatures and I will laugh when you scream for help."

"What if I scream from pleasure?" Isaac shot back, then turned and lifted his phone to snap a quick picture of Neil mid-swallow and Adam cracking up.

Neil set the bottle down slowly. "You did not just--" Isaac took another picture and Neil swore at him loudly. "Goddamnit, Isaac, would it hurt you to put your fucking phone down for _two seconds_?"


End file.
